


Big News

by SentientSilvyn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Guilty Pleasure Writing, M/M, Tucker's trying to help, Wash is just a nervous baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSilvyn/pseuds/SentientSilvyn
Summary: Washington has had trouble trusting other people with physical contact ever since his last failed relationship. He's beginning to let Tucker get closer to him, but one wrong step from Tucker may put Wash back on the road to solitude. Tucker's determined not to let that happen.





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight, mostly because I couldn't sleep, but I love writing fluffy stuff for my favorite boys. Let me know if you like it!

They hadn’t been together very long. Washington was still wary of physical contact, after his last failed relationship. Tucker on the other hand was more than willing to help Wash however he could. Holding himself back was always a challenge, but it was worth it to see the smile he got every day when Wash came home from work.

Being a military veteran had its benefits. Wash had a job almost as soon as he was recovered, and it paid well. The company was extremely accommodating towards any problems that had been coming up lately. 

These problems were exactly why Tucker was cooking Wash’s favorite meal before he gets home for the day. Kisses were rare and fleeting when they happened, but the ex-soldier had a particular soft-spot for his cooking. Whatever mood he was in whenever he walked through the door in half an hour would be automatically made better. 

While Tucker rotated through stirring pots, checking the oven, and searching the cabinets for clean plates, he missed the small creaking of the front door. 

Washington managed to sneak up behind Tucker, wrapping arms around Tuckers waist briefly before pulling away.

“Welcome home, babe! You weren’t supposed to be here for a while, though.” Tucker turned around slowly, turning the stovetop down as he went.

“I ran out of work to do, and the noise of the office was.. Too much. Flowers sent me home before it got bad though.” He looked sheepish while talking, and Tucker held out a hand for him to take if he wanted. He did, the contact helped even if he wasn’t used to it.

“Well, you’re home now so, that’s always a bonus.” Tucker rubbed soothing circles across the back of Wash’s knuckles, feeling the scars that criss-crossed his hands.

“You’re telling me. You seem like you’ve been busy though.”

“Sure have. Now go sit down, I’m almost done.” Wash left the kitchen slowly, peeling off his jacket and kicking his shoes down the hallway to be retrieved later. 

Moments later, Tucker came waltzing into what acted as a combination living room/dining room in their small house. The cats were curled up on the couch, Wash running his hand absentmindedly through the fur on Ari’s head. 

They ate in mostly silence, interrupted only by Tucker talking about his work day at Gulch Industries. Sarge working on a new piece of equipment, or Caboose finding a new way to set the complex on fire. Skylar, the other, fluffier, cat, began trying to steal food off of Washington’s plate, which made everyone burst out in a fit of giggles. 

They finished dinner, and Tucker rounded up the dishes, moving into the kitchen to wash them. Both cats were following him, hoping beyond hope for scraps to fall to the floor. He beings humming to himself, dancing around the kitchen to put away the dishes. Skylar had made her way to the counter, and is attempting to snag Tucker’s dreads as he twirls and jumps around. 

Soon Tucker hears music coming from the living room. It’s a quick, bouncy beat. Music that Wash doesn’t usually listen to, but who else would have started the music? 

With the dishes put away, Tucker walks back into the living room to see all the furniture pushed to the side, leaving a circle cleared in the middle. Wash is fiddling with the volume on the small stereo they managed to dig up together. 

“What’s all this? Didn’t know this was your taste, baby. Not that I’m complaining.” He winked as Wash turned to him, reveling in the way he turned almost completely red. 

“I just, I dunno, you looked so happy dancing…” He trailed off, and Tucker pulled him up off the floor, taking one hand and beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet to the beat.

“If you get uncomfortable, just stop me, okay?” When Wash nodded, Tucker pulled him along, moving around the circle. Halfway through the song, Wash almost trips but Tucker catches him, holding him closer than he was. He made eye contact with Wash, making sure he was alright. Wash nodded, letting out a small chuckle.

When the song finally ended, they both collapsed on the couch, slightly breathless. Wash had a hand over his eyes, but he was smiling, so all was well in Tucker’s world. He must have been staring, because when Wash uncovered his eyes, he looked very confused.

“What? Is there something wrong?” Tucker shook his head a little, clearing his thoughts.

“Nah, just admiring the view.” Boom. Another Wash-tomato moment. He looked away for a moment before turning back to Tucker. He started to say something, the words almost getting caught in his throat. “You okay, Wash?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, i’m.. I’m fine. Trying to find the words I need.”

“Take all the time you need.” They were silent for a few more minutes. Wash’s expression kept changing, none of it being truly good or truly bad.

“So. Before Flowers sent me home today, he had a little talk with me. He wants to promote me, but it would be more hours away from home.” Tucker literally started gaping. Jaw on the floor and everything.

“Babe, that’s amazing! We’ll always have more time, if Flowers thinks you’re good for more then take the opportunity!” Tucker leapt off the couch, pulling Wash up with him into a full body hug. Seconds later he was dragging Wash’s head back, locking their lips together. 

He kept it simple, no teeth or tongue. Something comfortable for the older man. When Tucker pulled away, Wash didn’t let go right away. He held on just a little longer, letting himself bask in the warmth of another human being.

Tucker let his hands fall to Wash’s hips, giving him a little more freedom. “I hope I didn’t startle you too much.”

Wash shook his head, too long blonde hair flying around his face. “N-no. That was nice.” He was looking at the floor, and Tucker put a thumb under his chin, applying enough pressure to slowly tilt his head up. “Tucker, I’m fine. I… I trust you.”

Tucker pulled Wash into another gripping hug, and the older mans arms slowly encircled Tucker’s back. “You want to head to bed?” Wash nodded against Tuckers shirt, pulling away after a few seconds. Wash led the way to their shared bedroom, with Tucker stopping to retrieve the abandoned clothing in the hallway.

Wash was already changing into soft flannel pants when Tucker walked in, stripping his shirt and pulling a pair of gym shorts on. When Tucker turned around, Wash was pulling the covers back and sliding along the bed to give Tucker the room he needed. 

When Tucker finally laid down, he let one hand fall on Wash’s hip bone, rubbing soothing circles through the layers of fabric. His other arm was trapped under Wash’s neck, ruffling the hair at the base of his neck. He was vaguely aware of Wash slowly scooting closer to him.

His eyes flew open again when he felt a weight settle against his chest. Wash was curled against him, head against the crook of Tucker’s neck and legs already partially entangled. 

Tucker let his hand fall from Wash’s hip to the small of his back, falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
